Incubus (DC Extended Universe)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Incubus from the DC Extended Universe. The mainstream version can be found here: Incubus (DC). Incubus is an evil mystical entity who is the brother of the Enchantress and the secondary antagonist of the 2016 DC Warner Bros. film Suicide Squad. After the Enchantress escapes from A.R.G.U.S., she awakens her brother Incubus in Midway City. There, she creates a weapon of mass destruction to destroy the forces of men so that she and her brother can be worshipped by humanity once more. Meanwhile, Incubus attempts to keep intruders away from her lair. In the movie's finale, Incubus is killed by combined efforts of Lt. Edwards, Killer Croc and El Diablo. He is portrayed by Alain Chanoine. History Past Incubus and his sister enchantress were once worshiped by an unspecified South American culture. The two had become trapped in totems and left in a temple for nearly 7 thousand years. When Dr. June Moore, an archaeologist, went cave climbing, she found the totem of Enchantress and opened it, becoming possessed by the witch. Incubus' totem remained behind and was eventually found by Amanda Waller. ''Suicide Squad'' After Enchantress, who is controlled by Amanda Waller through her heart, escapes from Waller, she attempts to get her heart back. As she is unable to do so, she steals the totem containing Incubus from Waller and teleports to Midway City. There, she ambushes an unsuspecting businessman called Gerard Davis in a metro restroom and opens the vial, creating a host for her brother. The man, now Incubus, falls to the floor and is embraced by his sister. Incubus is confused at first, asking where they are. Enchantress reveals that they are still in the same world but that much time has passed. She also reveals that the two of them are no longer seen as gods by humanity as the people worship machines now. Enchantress claims that she will build a machine to destroy all humans. She tells Incubus to build his strength by feeding on the humans and tells him to wait for her return. After Enchantress is gone, the man walks out of the restroom and onto a platform. There, he eventually collapses onto the ground. Shocked bystanders, including a policeman and a physician, attempt to revive him but are suddenly attacked by tentacles sprouting out of the man's body. Three people are grabbed by Incubus, who then uses the energy of the metro tracks to fuse into his immortal form. He then continues slaughtering the people nearby. After clearing the station, Incubus awaits his sister's return. When she teleports into the room, Incubus watches her fall to the ground, severely weakened as Waller is attacking her heart for her betrayal. Before Waller can kill her however, Incubus heals her with his own energy, causing her to transform into a more god-like figure. Incubus then inquires after her heart but Enchantress merely states that she will get it back. With Incubus' shared power, Enchantress then starts building her machine. While Enchantress builds the machine, Incubus effectively keeps the military away from their location, violently grabbing soldiers with his metal-energy-tentacles and snatching their Humvees and helicopters into Enchantress's blue energy beam to provide material for her machine. Incubus then rounded up the U.S. Army soldiers he disarmed and took them as prisoners of war, then Enchantress seduced the soldiers who then became rocky-skinned faceless monsters who now obey her. Later, after the Squad has found their target, Amanda Waller, and brought her safely to an escape helicopter, Incubus rips down that helicopter as well. He approaches the wreckage and drags Waller out of it. He then brings his captive to his sister who gets her heart back from Waller. When the Squad arrives to save Waller, Incubus battles El Diablo, who uses his powers to turn into a demon-like figure equaling Incubus in size. He also almost kills Captain Boomerang but is saved by Katana who cuts his arm off. Incubus merely regrows another arm and resumes the battle. Meanwhile, Killer Croc and a group of Navy SEALS are diving through the flooded tunnels below and attach a bomb underneath Enchantress' lair. During his fight with Incubus, El Diablo deliberately pressures Incubus into the corner where the bomb is located. When Incubus, who has arrived in the corner, takes down El Diablo and starts strangling him, El Diablo urges Squad leader Rick Flag to detonate the bomb nonetheless, sacrificing himself. Although the bomb kills El Diablo, Incubus is destroyed by the blast as well. Gallery Incubus.png|Incubus is unleashed IncubusStation.jpg|Incubus wreaks havoc in the station IncubusMidwayFight.png|Incubus attacks Midway City IncubusAttacks.png|Incubus attacks the military IncubusVsElDiablo.PNG|Incubus vs El Diablo IncubusVsDiabl.PNG|Incubus defeats El Diablo IncubusDeath.PNG|Incubus Last moment IncubusDeath1.PNG|Incubus killed by the Bomb Navigation de:Incubus (DC Extended Universe) Category:DC Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Evil Creation Category:God Wannabe Category:Magic Category:Mongers Category:Deceased Category:Immortals Category:Evil from the Past Category:Hegemony Category:Siblings Category:Right-Hand Category:Supervillains Category:Humanoid Category:Murderer Category:Misanthropes Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Movie Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyers Category:One-Man Army Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Possessor Category:Wrathful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Military Category:Deities Category:Conspirators Category:Paranormal Category:Science Fantasy Villains